Operation: Red Sky
__TOC__ Event Information New Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information *'Attack Waves' **'Special Event Base '- For each Attack Wave the Player may choose their target from 5 different levels of Sickle Syndicate Event Bases. **'Event Base Choices '- There are 5 Levels of Event Bases : Level 10, 15, 20, 25 & 30. **'Successful Attack '- An attack on a Special Event Base is considered successful when the base as sustained any amount of Destruction. **'Unlimited Attacks '- The Player may start and stop an attack on a Special Event Base as many times as necessary. *'Ending of a Special Event. '''A Special Event ends in 1 of 3 ways: *#The Official Event Clock expires. *#The Player reaches a Wave in which they can no longer field units to successfully complete a Event Base. *#The Player successfully earns enough eXP to Unlock all the Event Prizes. Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP) '''Special Event Prizes . 'Use It Or Lose It' Defensive Aircraft *''Operation: Red Sky'' is the fist Event to deploy Aircraft in defense of an Event Base **The Defensive Aircraft Type, Level and Number deployed depends on the Players total amount of eXP at the time of the attack. **The Defensive Aircraft are deployed at different times during an attack on an Event Base. **The Defesive Aircraft will attack any Ground Units as they are deployed into the Event Base by the Player. **The Type, Level and Number of Aircraft depends on the Players level of eXP at the time of the attack. Additional Information *''Operation: Red Sky'' .... Event Firsts & Records *'Special Event Firsts :' **''First and only Special Event to award XP based on Damage'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First and only Special Event with Ramping Difficulty'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First and only Special Event with non-Drone Silo Defending Air Units'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First Special Event to have staggered Start & End Times'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First Special Event with a Global Leaderboard'' - Operation: Red Sky **''First Special Event with the Use It Or Lose It 48 hour Post Event Spending Limit'' - Operation: Red Sky *'Event Shop Firsts :' **''Fist Special Event to utilize the new Event Shop '' - Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event to have more than 2 prizes available in the Event Shop'' - Total 8 Prizes / Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event offer both a new prize and past event prizes in the Event Shop'' - The Kondor & 7 Previous Prizes / Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event offer the Player a choice in prizes they receive'' - Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event with past event prizes On Hold'' - The Hellfire & Elite Hellfire / Operation: Red Sky **''Fist Special Event offer a Physical Prize to the Top 20 Players'' - R.U.B.I._Model / Operation: Red Sky External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Red Sky - (Official) - Event Page. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky - It's LIVE!! - (Official) - Main Event Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/24/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky -- How to get XP and convert it into prizes - (Official) - Event Shop Info. *Kixeye Forum ( 08/15/12 ) : Operation: Red Sky -- The bonus prize! - (Official) - R.U.B.I. Statue Info. Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Features Gallery - Event Messages RedSky-EventMessage-1.png|Event Message 1 7 Day Countdown RedSky-EventMessage-2.png|Event Message 2 3 Day Countdown RedSky-EventMessage-3.png|Event Message 3 24 hr Countdown RedSky-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message 4 Event Start RedSky-EventMessage-4.png|Event Message 5 24 hr Remaining RedSky-EventMessage-5.png|Event Message 6 Event End Gallery - Misc Red sky00.PNG|Email Announcement 1 Rs00.PNG|Email Announcement 2 RedSky-WaveMessage-1.png|Wave Message 1 RedSky-WaveMessage-2.png|Wave Message 2 RedSky-WaveMessage-3.png|Wave Message 3 RedSky-WaveMessage-4.png|Wave Message 4 RedSky-EventBaseComplete.png|Event Base Complete Gallery - Event Prizes Kondor-LargePic.png|Kondor RUBI-Statue-Cutout-Front.png|R.U.B.I. Model RedSky-Event Shop.png|Event Shop Complete RUBI-Statue-EventShopDescripton.png|Event Shop Bonus Prize Video For More Video's On This Topic See : Additional Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Event Class - Attack Category:Sickle Syndicate - Antagonist Category:A to Z